shadowruncanberrafandomcom-20200214-history
Fuchi Industrial Electronics
Profile: Home Office Location: Tokyo, Japan President/CEO: Richard Villiers Chairman: '''NA '''Corporate Status: Private Corporation 'Major Shareholders: ' *Richard Villiers (35%) *Shikei Nakatomi (32%) *Korin Yamana (30%) Primary Business The consummate high-tech company, Fuchi develops state-of-the-art hardware and software for the corporate, industrial, and military markets. Through its various divisions, the corp handles all facets of the process, from pure research and development to mass production and marketing. Numerous smaller divisions also sell certain products directly to end-users. Sidelines include management consulting, contract programming and development, and technical troubleshooting services. Corporate Structure A consortium of the Villiers, Nakatomi, and Yamana families owns Fuchi Industrial Electronics Corporation, the heart of the Fuchi industrial empire. Though various members of the three families own stock, only the heads of the respective clans vote all of the shares owned. The percentage ownership figures for Richard Villiers, Shikei Nakatomi, and Korin Yamana in the profile at right reflect voting control, not personal ownership. Richard Villiers officially resides in New York, though he spends most of his time at Fuchi HQ in Tokyo. Thoughhe currently wields the greatest power over corp policy among the three factions, this balance between Villiers and his partners has changed in the past and may change again. The three families who own Fuchi have an efficient, but far from cordial, relationship requiring a constant tightrope act by each family head. Each group has its own "'empire," a group of divisions and subsidiaries that it either owns outright or controls. Like any group of good little corporate moguls, each family tries to expane its empire at the expense of the others without triggering infighting that might damage the profits of the corporation as a whole. No sense fighting for a bigger share of a shrinking pie, after all. So far, this uneasy balance between division profit and corp-wide profit has kept Fuchi's three families from crossing the line into no-holds-barred confilct. Major Divisions Fuchi Industrial Electronics Corporation follows a straightforward hierarchical structure. The central corp has three continential divisions: Fuchi Americas, Fuchi Pan-Europa, and Fuchi Asia. Fuchi Orbital, a fourth major division, handles the corp's considerable assets located in low earth orbit. These include various manufacturing facilities run by computer and telepresence operators and two small orbital habitats. Under the current division of power, the Yamana faction runs Fuchi Pan-Europa (renamed from the old Fuchi Europe division), Nakatomi runs Fuchi Asia, and Villiers controls Fuchi Americas. Control of the new Fuchi Orbital division fluctuates between the three families. At last count, Fuchi's major continental divisions comprised thirty-one regional subdivisions, such as Fuchi Northwest, Fuchi Caribe, Fuchi Nihon, and so on. These subdivisions encompass smaller functional divisions, such as Fuchi Internal Security and Fuchi Orbital Transport. As their names imply, the former acts as the megacorp's primary intelligence-gathering arm, and the latter handles communications and transportation between Earth and the corp's orbital assets. Executives & Big Wigs: ;CEO Richard Villiers :(no acting Exec VP), Fuchi America ;San-yo Ohara :Executive VP, Fuchi Pan-Europa ;Noriko Sakai :Executive VP, Fuchi Asia ;Jacques LeMer :Executive VP, Fuchi Orbital ;Samantha Villiers :VP, Fuchi Northwest ;Dr. Ben Bleiler :VP, Fuchi Systems Design, Seattle ;Miles Lanier :VP, Fuchi Internal Security Category:MegaCorporations